Valentine's Day
by SwiftieOfDayDreams
Summary: Valentine's Day The Day Where Everyone Is In Love And You're Single AU: As in Simon is a vampire. He is in love with Clary. Isabelle is done beating around the bush.


Valentine's Day

The Day Where Everyone Is In Love

And You're Single

AU: As in Simon is a vampire. He is in love with Clary.

Isabelle is done beating around the bush.

Isabelle

It was February. The month of many things. One thing in particular always happened. A day is celebrated for those who have a significant other. Normally Isabelle could just call up a guy and tell him that they're going to hang out, but the one guy she wanted to call, no needed to call, was the one guy who is in love with someone else. Simon Lewis.

He makes her so mad sometimes. She could just strangle him, or kiss him. She couldn't decide which would shut him up faster. And it's not like she could test out her thoughts, because Clary would be so mad at her. But having Clary mad at her was something Isabelle could deal with, but if Clary got mad so would Jace. And Isabelle really doesn't want to make Jace mad. He's already stressing about what to do for Clary on Valentine's day. Isabelle thought it must be awkward, the first thing they think of when they hear Valentine is their dad. Who they both hate.

Huh, that thought never really occurred to Isabelle before. Shrugging it off, she headed down stairs to the kitchen. No one was in there, so Isabelle got out the ingredients for pancakes. Now, she knows Jace makes fun of her cooking, but she's been practicing. If she does say so herself she's pretty good at it now. Isabelle just finished making two dozen pancakes, when someone cleared their throat behind her. She almost screamed. She didn't hear the person approach.

"Oh Simon. Don't scare me like that." Isabelle told him, removing the hand she had placed over her heart. She was spending the week at Clary's house.

Simon chuckled. "Sorry. I can?" He motioned to the fridge. Isabelle nodded her head and moved away. Picking up the two plates full of pancakes, she watched Simon out of the corner of her eyes. Simon turned his body so he could drink the blood without Isabelle looking at him. He was so self-concious about it and it was starting to bother her.

She set the plates down at the table and turned to the vampire, "Simon, I've seen worse things then you drinking blood out of a bottle. Don't be scared or nervous about it. I get it. I understand. You're a vampire. I'm not going to kill you unless you go rogue or go off murdering mundanes left and right."

Simon just shrugged, almost like he didn't care about what she was saying. She decided that if his attitude didn't improve over the day, she'd bring it up. She would talk to him now, but she can hear Jace and Clary coming down stairs.

"I made breakfast." She told Jace as he went to look in the fridge for food. He gave her a sheepish smile before grabbing the milk and some cups to bring to the table. Isabelle stared him down with hand on hips until he sat down. Isabelle flashed the boy a smile and gave him a plate of pancakes, they were all still hot. Clary fixed herself a plate as well.

"Why did you make so many?" She asked.

"Oh. ALec and Magnus should be here in. . ." Isabelle responded. Alec and Magnus stumbled into the dining room. "Now."

Alec smiled at them and sat down, automatically shoving pancakes into his mouth. Isabelle sat down next to Clary and made herself a plate. She noted that Simon was still in the kitchen watching them. Isabelle winced on the inside. She would never know how it must feel for someone to watch others eat food they can no longer eat. It's almost like watching someone be with someone you love and knowing you can never be with them ever again. Except probably worse.

Once everyone was finished with breakfast, no one said anything bad about her cooking which Isabelle called a win, they headed to the living room to all chill out. Sometime during breakfast Simon had moved into the living room. Magnus sat down next to the young vampire and took the remote from him, changing the channel to _Property Brothers_.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Simon protested.

"Well, now I'm watching this. So get over it." Magnus replied.

Simon sighed and sat there idly looking at his phone. Isabelle tried to focus on her conversation with Clary, but she was too busy trying to read Simon's mind. Sometimes Simon would laugh at something Jace said, or he would comment about whatever they are talking about. Isabelle, herself made the occasional comment or gave the occasional laugh during her conversation with Clary.

By the time it was noon, Isabelle was done with Simon. She was done with the way he looked over at Clary. She was done with his pouty attitude. She was more than done with his vampireness. Seriously, are all vampires attractive or what. Isabelle was done trying to figure it out. Today was just not the day. Valentine's Day is making Isabelle agitated, so she guesses Simon has the right to act that way too. But she doesn't want to admit that, because then that means she okay with how he's acting, and she's not.

Isabelle smiled at Clary and Magnus, ending her contribution to the conversation, before getting up and leaving. She noticed that Simon looked up at her when she went to leave. It was probably because she was the only person moving in the room. She went up to the spare bedroom in Clary's house. The bedroom was a plan light gray with blue spreadings over the bed for a pop of color. She glanced at the little clock on the nightstand and notice that it was close to night. Isabelle went walked to the closet and opened it up to look for something suitable to wear to a nightclub of some sort.

She made up her mind to wear a simple short cut black dress paired with a hot red hand bag and her silver snake-like bracelet that is actually a whip. She put on red pumps and the exited through the fire escape, simply because she didn't want to have to explain to everyone where she was going. Isabelle landed lightly on the concrete, sauntering north of the apartment complex that Clary lives in. She doesn't even get two blocks away from Clary's house before her ruby - like necklace thumps in response to the demon presences. Normally Isabelle would be concerned, but the sun was still out and it's unusual for demons to attack at dusk. So instead she just sighed and waited for the Daylighter to catch up to her. It doesn't take long for him to fall in stride with her.

"Where are you going?" Simon asked her. He looked down at her. A questioning look graced his face.

"To a club. Wanna come with?" Isabelle asked him.

His steps faltered. "Uh. Well, actually, I had p-plans a-" He stuttered.

"No you didn't. No use in lying Simon. Come with me. I like you." Isabelle told the boy. Leaving him in the dust as he tried to sort out what she said and what she means.

Simon blinked and then in a few steps he caught up to the dark haired girl who just confessed her feelings. He didn't say anything, but he did grab her hand. She didn't pull away and the smile on her face said everything she couldn't say.


End file.
